


A Storm of Longing, Heartache, and Lust

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kinda, M/M, Or not, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Jaskier | Dandelion, Songfic, djinn episode, ig, who knows ?? certainly not my boyss, y'all know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Chireadan is much in the same sinking boat he's in, heartache beating so strongly in their souls for people they can't have. Poetic, how they're in bed together, while they're loves are sharing a bed of their own. He really should write it into a song, though he'll never sing it to a true audience.
Relationships: Chireadan & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	A Storm of Longing, Heartache, and Lust

Chireadan holds him close, nude bodies intertwined with each other under scratchy sheets. Wise men say that the best way to get over heartbreak is through drink, but Jaskier's never been one for getting over something. Heartbreak inspires emotions, and emotions inspire song.

But this time, Jaskier aches to drink till he forgets, till he forgets Geralt's thrusts and Yennefer's languid hips, their bodies so tantalyzingly pressed together— he'd watched something he's craved so long for, and he feels the curse of it so strongly, even post-fuck with the elf.

Chireadan is much in the same sinking boat he's in, heartache beating so strongly in their souls for people they can't have. Poetic, how they're in bed together, while they're loves are sharing a bed of their own. He really should write it into a song, though he'll never sing it to a true audience.

He hums the beginnings of it under his breath, Chireadan's head resting against his chest as the elf listens to his lilting melody, a illusion of the playful tune masking the pain. It's awfuly reflective of himself, really.

An artist's mind is a curse, bringing up vivid feelings in the name of lyrical inspiration.

_Since the moment I met you,_

_I knew I'd let you,_

_drag me to the ends of the worlds and back,_

_follow you to heaven,_

_praying for benevolence,_

_to follow you into such a sacred land._

_You warned me, I'll admit, that you're a monster, a freak,_

_but t'was not till you made my heart so weak,_

_that I realized just how bewitching you must be._

_Amber eyes so pretty,_

_that as I compose this ditty,_

_I cannot forget the love I keep;_

_though you say so clearly,_

_"I told you not to,_

_fall in love with me."_

Chireadan kisses away the tears that gather in the corners of his eyes, a murmured _please don't cry_ , though the elf's crying himself.

"Why can't I have fallen in love with you? You’re so good to me." Jaskier asks, running fingers through the elf's short hair. "Anyone but Geralt of Rivia would've done, really, anyone would be better, why him?"

"Love is as fickle as destiny, unwavering, unavoidable. A curse and a blessing all in one."

Jaskier laughs at that.

Neither of them say anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for a prompt fill!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!!!
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr (@persony-pepper)!](https://persony-pepper.tumblr.com)


End file.
